


Standing Ovation

by orphan_account



Category: Spiderman Too: 2 Many Spidermen (play) - Fandom, Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The other spidermen finished their version of the song and  scattered off the stage. Slowly the solo songs began but it wasn’t until Spiderman #12 came up that they felt extremely excited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standing Ovation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tablesaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tablesaw/gifts).



> The starting song is not my own but the audition song that Titus sings. However, the second song is one of my own and I apologize for that. :P
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this! It is a different style of writing I tried out but thought it fit the tone of the piece best.

_”And I will crush that spiderman and then that other spiderman and all the spidermen til I'm the spiderman._

_Spidermen we're at it again this time with 50% more spidermen._

_Oooh yeah, not quite a bug not quite a man how do I breakout from this spiderman clan?_

_I wanna be proud I don't wanna hide. Don't trap me in a cup and put me outside, with all those other._

_Spiderman we’re at it again this time with even more spiderman._

_Another 50 spidermen a trillion spider eyes we may be spiders but we're dropping like flies. “_

The Spidermen all took turns singing those lines but each brought their own to it. The first three Spidermen took a more somber tone with the song while four through ten alternated between sad, amused, and accepting of their fate in the grand scheme of things.

It was eleven and twelve who broke the mold and brought a more hilarious tone to the song but #12 was their favorite by far. He represented one of the animated spidermen to show up on the small screen. The particular series was one that didn’t last long but made big impact on those who had watched it as children in the 90’s.

They could pick out those in the audience who remembered the cartoon from the looks on the faces. It was more than they would’ve expected honestly but still made them feel happy that they weren’t alone in their love for that particular cartoon show.

The other spidermen finished their version of the song and scattered off the stage. Slowly the solo songs began but it wasn’t until Spiderman #12 came up that they felt extremely excited.

He was perfectly in tune, the lyrics clear as day as he had been during his version of the opening song. The actor's voice neither faltered nor cracked. 

_“Do you remember this Spiderman? I am one of those animated spidermen so easily forgotten among the other spidermen._

_I was canceled too soon. Never had a chance to shine._

_Why didn’t they just give Spider-man Unlimited a chance? Pokemon and Digimon overshadowed me, putting my ratings down._

_This Spiderman is here to shine among all the other Spidermen. Will you please give this bug a chance and let him shine?”_

They remembered Spider-man Unlimited all too well. It had been a fantastic show that was indeed canceled too soon. The actor was doing a great job at portraying the frustration over being outshone by other cartoons.

When he finished his song, they clapped loudly and then chuckled. The expression on Spiderman #12’s face was so authentic during his last line that it brought forth laughter and applause from everyone in the audience-- including them

Spiderman #12 left the stage after a deep bow and was replaced by the thirteenth spiderman that represented yet another cartoon. It was one of the ones that was created after Spider-man Unlimited and not one they particularly crazy about.

Still, they watched until the very end and what an end it was. All the spidermen were lifted into the air, the strings clearly visible to the audience but that didn’t matter. It was just amazing to see them attempting the stunt that had injured over twenty spidermen.

Two had also possibly died but most dismissed those as nasty rumors that attempted to stop people from seeing the play.

At the end, they got up (along with the rest of the audience) and clapped.

“Spiderman Too: 2 Many Spidermen” was going to get a very positive review on their blog as well as several recommendations to friends.


End file.
